


(Mad) House Rules

by PlotlessWanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem! Percy Weasley, Gen, Poverty, ooc maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotlessWanderer/pseuds/PlotlessWanderer
Summary: Percy has a brain and world view that is incompatible with her environment; therefore, she is going to build a new one
Relationships: Percy Weasley and Ambition
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	(Mad) House Rules

When she was seven years old, Percy had made a list of rules to govern her life in the madhouse that was the burrow. 

She had treated the undertaking as seriously as she did everything else in life. Using a quill nicked from Bills school bag and a piece of tatter edged parchment from her fathers garage, she wrote them down in the neat, precise hand she had been practicing. 

First and most important rule; There Is Always Time For Books.

Now, this seemed self evident to her. But everyone else, except possibly Bill, considered this ideology contentious at best, downright wrong at worst. Her mother especially considered Percy’s favorite pastime a waste. A waste of what was ever changing; waste of time, waste of looks, waste of a beautiful day, waste of space. The last point of which spawned the next rule.

Second; Organization Is Paramount. 

This was underlined three times, with a decisive spatter of ink on the last line. Chaos was not a state in which one could easily make time for books, let alone anything else. There were many things Percy despised about the burrow, but nothing so much as the chaos. Nothing was ever in the same place twice. There had never been a schedule for anything, even meals, and everything inside the burrow was a cluttered hodgepodge of things that served no real purpose. There were thirteen settees throughout the house. Thirteen. And not a one of them matched. 

Third; Tell The Truth (Even When Other People Tell You Not To).

Percy considered this a law that should apply to everyone, everywhere, at every time. Falsehoods were a waste of time and energy, and when one had to spend valuable resources making sure that what they were told was factual and not fiction, it bit into time better spent on other things. There was nothing as draining, as irritating, as being lied to. And lying itself was a waste of energy. One had to keep their story straight, maintained a host of contingencies and backups, and in general think a great deal about the lie they were telling. 

Wasteful. And the root of most interpersonal sort of disorganization. 

Fourth; Do Not Cry.

Percy did not like crying. Therefore, she wouldn’t. And that was that. 

Fifth; Stick To The Plan.

The Plan. While not fully formed as of yet, The Plan was the linchpin on which her sanity hung. It was salvation in the abstract, hanging just out of reach. 

She would attend Hogwarts and excel, getting the highest grades. She would graduate at the top of her class and get a job that was secure and well paying and structured, preferably in the ministry. Then, she would buy a house. A square house, with sharply delineated corners, and big windows, and bigger bookshelves and no settees. A house where the doors would lock, and the chimney would not smoke into the front room, and a kitchen with cupboards that were labeled. No one but perhaps Bill and Charlie would ever come in, and it would smell like her and ink and paper, and nothing else. 

Her hand had clenched tight around the quill, crumpling the feather irreparably. She could visualize her future perfectly and it made the shrill screaming of Ron, the hyena laughter of the twins, her mothers shouting and the grumble of an otherworldly engine from the garage all the more unbearable. 

She had hunched forwards around the The List, hands pressed to her ears, and retreated into the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little snippety-snippet of a one shot. If anyone is inspired by it, then Gods speed my friend, have fun  
> Comment is you are so inclined. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
